japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayumi Sho
Mayumi Sho (荘 真由美, born February 5, 1965 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress. She formerly worked at Aoni Production and is now a director at Kekke Corporation. She is married to voice actor Keiichi Nanba. She was known as the original voice of Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball, & the original voice of Nonohara Miyoko in Kiteretsu Daihyakka. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Adventures of the Little Koala (TV) – Mimi *Akuma kun (TV) – Kirara (Ep. 16) *Angel Blade (OVA) – Col. Irena *Antique Heart (OVA) – Additional Voice *Aoki Hono (OVA) – Misao Kaizu *Appleseed (OVA) – Hitomi *Bikkuriman 2000 (TV) – Dou Pinguramaa *Black Jack (OVA) – Machiko Tsuzuki (Ep. 9) *Black Jack (TV) – Kazue Hanamura (Karte 55) *Bride of Deimos (OVA) – Minako Ifu *Bubblegum Crisis (OVA) – Naomi Anderson (Ep. 4) *Bug tte Honey (TV) – Mai *Bug tte Honey Megaromu Shojo Ma 4622 (movie) – Mai *Case Closed (TV) – Mai (Eps. 190-191) *Cat's Eye (TV) – Additional Voice *City Hunter (TV) – Uchi-Hime (Ep. 18) *Cream Lemon (OVA) – Mako Kiryu (Ep. 7) *Crystal Triangle (OVA) – Mina Katsuki *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (TV) – Sayuri *Dangaioh (OVA) – Mia Alice *Darkness of the Sea, Shadow of the Moon (OVA) – Lumi Kobayakawa *Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (OVA) – Akise Hiroko *Doraemon Nobita Gets Lost in Space (movie) – Freya *Dragon Ball (TV) – Chi-Chi (Young & Older) & Princess Misa (Ep. 81) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Chi-Chi (Ep. 1 – 66) *ESPer Mami (TV) – Nina *ESPer Mami Hoshizora no Dancing Doll (movie) – Tomoko *Fight! Iczer One (OVA) – Nagisa Kano *The File of Young Kindaichi (TV) – Naoko Torimaru (Eps. 52-55) *Fujiko F Fujio no SF Tanpen Theater (OVA) – Emi (OVA 1; Ep. 2) *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Raiza (Ep. 10) *Gall Force 3 - Stardust War (OVA) – Shildy *Gegege no Kitaro (TV 3/1985) – Additional Voice *Great Dangaioh (TV) – Mia Arisu (Ep. 11) *Hades Project Zeorymer (OVA) – Yuratei *Hidari no O'Clock!! (OVA) – Aoi *Highschool! Kimengumi (TV) – Kiri Ichido *Himitsu no Akko chan (TV 3) – Madam Chin *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse (OVA) – Gannet *Kimagure Orange Road (OVA) – Girl (White Lovers) *Kimagure Orange Road (TV) – Female Student (Eps. 16, 42), Girl (Ep. 7), Kumiko Oda (Ep. 21) & Sukeban (Eps. 28, 37) *Kimama ni Idol (OVA) – Ayako *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (TV) – Miyoko Nonoka (2nd Voice) & Nonohara Miyoko (original) *Kodocha (TV) – Miyoko (Ep. 97) *Konpora Kid (TV) – Yumi Ine *Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking Mori no Tami no Densetsu (TV) – Babi ("circus group") *Lady Lady!! (movie) – Mary *Lady Lady!! (TV) – Mary *Little Women (TV) – Elizabeth "Beth" March *Lovely Complex (TV) – Umibozu's wife (Ep. 9) *Lupin III: The Fuma Conspiracy (movie) – Murasaki Inabe *Maison Ikkoku (TV) – Ikuko *Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen (movie) – Ikuko *Maple Town Stories (TV) – Diana, Mick & Shoon *Megazone 23 (OVA) – Mai Yumekanoh (Part 1) *Megazone 23 Part III (OVA) – Jacob's Secretary *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (TV) – Haro & Qum *Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack (movie) – Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II (OVA) as Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV) as Haro; Kikka Kobayashi (Eps. 13-14); Qum *Mock & Sweet (TV) as An (Ep. 33) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Majo Miller *New Angel (OVA) as Ghost *Oishinbo (TV) as Yuko Kurita *Oishinbo: Kyūkyoku Tai Shikō, Chōju Ryōri Taiketsu!! (special) as Yuko Kurita *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Majoruka *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) as Majo Ruka (Ep. 1); teacher (Ep. 11) *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) as Majo Miller *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) as Majo Ruka (Ep. 8) *Pretty Cure (TV) as Rie Misumi *Raining Fire (movie) as Yoriko Shinagawa *Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris (movie) as Erii Aizawa *Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (TV) as Neighbour Mangaka; Yuuta's Mother *Shin Cream Lemon (OVA) as Mina (Ep. 6) *Shin Kabuki-cho Story - Hana no Asuka-gumi! (OVA) as Hi-chan *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Ramen Tenshi *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) as Raamen Tenshi *Space Family Carlvinson (OVA) as Corona *Space Sagittarius (TV) as Libu *Transformers: Super God Masterforce (TV) as Mary (Ep. 6) *TWD Express: Rolling Takeoff (movie) as Lina *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) as Ranka (Ep. 2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Miyu's mother (Eps. 22, 26) *Wanna-Be's (OVA) as Dream Angel *Welcome to the NHK (TV) as Shizue Sato *Wonder Beat Scramble (TV) as Mayumi *Yajikita Gakuen Dōchūki (OVA) as Masako *Zatch Bell (TV) as Sherry's Mom *Zillion (TV) as Cecille (Ep. 14) *Zoku Kuronekoyakata (OVA) as Fumi Anime Films *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Chi-Chi Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi (cutscene) *Ys Book I and II – Lair Quotes Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' in the Dragon Ball series Trivia *Her hobby is Aerobics. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES